The present invention generally relates to a security system for use with an indicia printing authorization device and, in particular, relates to such a security system having a plurality of indicia patterns selectively available for printing.
There exist numerous instances wherein the application of a mark to a document represents monetary value. For instance, the application of an indicia to a piece of mail represents that the cost of the postage therefor has been paid. As the use of electronically controlled printers increases, these indicia may be more frequently applied by such printers. One of the more versatile types of printers is the dot matrix type of printer that, in fact, applies a plurality of relatively small dots to form a particular letter, numeral or pattern. The particular pattern so formed is generally electronically controllable.
In the particular instance of applying a postage indicia, postage meters that are electronically operated already exist. In addition, other types of mailing systems such as those used for manifest and permit mail that include electronics, particularly for controlling the printing of indicia, are also currently available.
In general, the United States Postal Service requires the inspection of postal meters twice a year. This inspection currently necessitates an on-site visit to the postage meter location by a representative of the postage meter manufacturer. Such visits represent a considerable expense for the manufacturer and, in fact, do not prevent a user from printing fraudulent postage indicia. The primary purpose of such visits is to inspect the postage meter to ascertain if the particular meter has been subjected to tampering. These inspections do not, however, prevent such fraudulent practices as the unauthorized printing of a postal indicia by another printer or the generation of a postal indicia by other means. Hence, although current security measures are quite effective, the implementation of new technologies to postal systems and services provides the opportunity for increasing the security thereof at relatively inexpensive investments.
Consequently, a security system that can detect such fraudulent practices, as well as supplement required on-site inspections is clearly desired in industries that utilize indicia to represent monetary value.